Accidentally In love
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: What happens when Izaya shows up at Shizuo's unannounced? I'll tell you, He gets a couch thrown at him. But when Izaya losses his memories, what does this mean for Shizuo? Will he finally act upon his feelings? Rated T for now, M for later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

**Shizuo's POV.**

I don't know _why_ I hated him.

I just _did_.

Since the first day I met him I hated him - maybe it's because that damn smirk that's always plastered on his face or the fact that he enjoys other peoples misery for his own amusement.

What ever it may be, the dudes a psychopathic bastard.

I was 17 when I first met him.

We tried to kill each other that day.

Since then, It's been a war between him and me. He'd say something; I'd say something, The next thing I knew we'd be throwing punches at each other.

Hell - Sometimes I'd throw _OBJECTS_ at him. Trashcans, Shoe's,_ WHAT EVER_ to make his annoying voice go away.

He get's away every time, the damn _flea_. Bastard's sly as a _fox_.

Now, here's my problem -

_**I'm in love with the brat.**__  
_  
And now that I look back on it all - I guess I should have seen the sign's. I'd let the Louse slip away every time. Going' easy on him I suppose.

But that's the only way to describe it.

He's Awful, Sick, Deranged, Psychotic-

He's Sexy as hell, Soft as satin, Funny, Energetic-

Everything I want, yet HATE at the same time.

He's a drug - Addicting and Sweet, Deadly and Sensual.

Orihara Izaya.

You will be the death of me...

**Normal POV**

"Shizu-Chan~!"

The voice hit him like a bullet, bouncing off his head as he swerved around to glare at none other then Orihara Izaya, all smiles and laughs. Annoyance evident in his features, he growled lowly under his breath and attempted to burn daggers into the smaller man's head.

Unfortunately for him, this is not a cartoon, and Izaya does _not_ explode.

"_Fucking Louse_! I thought I told you to stay the hell out of- wait, how the _hell_ did you get into my house flea?" he snarl's, anything _but_ happy at the moment.

Izaya laughed that annoying – _cuteohgodsofuckingadorable_ – laugh of his and bated his eye lashes at him. "I only wanted to see you, Shizu-Chan~~! It's been so long-"

Izaya ducked as a table is thrown past his head, smashing against the wall behind him.

"Tsk Tsk! Didn't your mother tell you not to rough house indoor's Shizuo-Chan~?" Izaya smirk's, knowing Shizuo _had_ to be close to his breaking point by now.

/Just _block him out… He's just a Louse, an annoying bug._/ Shizuo thinks, a small head ache starting to form.

"Hmm Shiz-U-Chan~? Or was she to busy hanging on your brother to notice~? Ahah~!"

/_He''twanttohurtanyone-_/

Izaya laugh's. "Or.. Was it because she was too afraid of the monster she had let lose~!"

That did it.

A snarl ripped it's self from Shizuo's throat before he could control it, and in the span of 2.5 seconds a couch is flying across his living room and suddenly-

Wait. _What_?

Eye's filled with shock, he watched as the couch connected with Izaya's head, the smaller man's body plummeting to the floor.

"Izaya…?"

Silence.

"H-hey. Flea get the hell up."

No response.

"…. Shit."

**Weeeeelll. There it is. The end!**

**. . . I was totally joking. I'd kill myself If It ended right there. xD**

**Anyways. It's been a while since I last wrote, huh? o wo And look at who my newest torture victims are~! **

**I can guarantee, I plan to take these to from heaven, hell and back again. : D**

**So my lovelies~ Review's are always nice to see. It's the best gift you can give a person. Besides money…Orsex.**

**: 3**

**Later~**

**~Shino**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shizuo's POV**

Shizuo sighed and glanced over to his bed for the millionth time this day. Izaya laid curled in a ball knocked out, his raven locks falling into his face. Shizuo sighed and got up, his brow furrowing as he pulled the blanket over the smaller form's body before he turned and walked out of his room.

/Food. Food sounds fantastic right now…/

With that thought in mind, he set out towards his kitchen, fully intent upon grabbing something to eat.

Sighing, he opened his fridge and glanced around, searching for something that appealed to his tastes at the moment. When nothing jumped out at him, he settled for ramen and quickly cooked it, scarfing down what he could and tossing the rest away.

/Sleep…. Want to sleep/

He yawned suddenly as the thought crossed his mind, and settled for taking a quick nap on the couch. /He'll be fine till I wake up/ Stretching out across his couch, he buried his head into his pillow and quickly fell asleep.

"Uhm…"

Shizuo growled and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. What ever that was poking him was about to get throw across the room that was for sure.

"Excuse me….?"

Shizuo growled and cracked his eye open, muttering a string of curses before he sat up and growled.

"Oh. Good your awake. Now get the hell out, flea." He growled, venom dripping off his tongue. Shizuo watched as the informant turned his head to the side and looked over his shoulders. Growling, He stood up and glared down at the smaller man.

"Izaya, I said get the hell out!"

Izaya looked at him, then blushed. "I-is… is that my name?"

Shizuo paused and looked at him. /What's this? The flea forgot…his…..oh no…/

"Uhm…. Do you.. remember who I am?" Shizuo ask, nails scrapping over his own neck. Embarrassed, Izaya shook his head and adverted his eyes to the floor. "All I remember is waking up here and my head hurting.."

Shizuo groaned then plopped back down on the couch as he buried his head in his hands. "Damn it Izaya…" He mumbled. The Informant looked at him before shuffling to sit on the couch next to him.

"Is the reason why.. I was in your bed because…..Were together?"

Shizuo nearly choked as he looked over at Izaya. 'W-what? No! Were nothing like that! We hate each other!" He yelled, the shock evident in his eyes and voice as the red seeped onto his cheeks.

Izaya blushed and looked at him. "S-sorry. I just thought-"

"You thought _wrong_." Shizuo growled, the flush fading from his cheeks.

They both stayed quiet for a moment, Izaya processing what was going on before he decided to speak again.

"Who are you, who am I? _Where_ am I? I need to know.." Shizuo looked at him and sighed. "You want to know? Are you sure you'll like the answer, because many of us don't."

Izaya nodded his head. "I need to know. Tell me."

Shizuo nodded. "Alright. I'll start with the first question. I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. Your Orihara Izaya. This is my house, and you're a lousy no good flea."

Izaya looked at him in shock. "Wha-"

"I'm Not finished." Shizuo growled, and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. After lighting it, he glared down Izaya and sighed.

"You're an Informant. You make my life miserable on a daily basis-" he was rambling now "-You constantly infuriate other people. You act like a know it all. You walk around like you own the town – "

"Your in love with him~"

"I'm in love with y-WHAT?"

Shizuo whirled around and glared at Shinra, who stood perched at the door way smiling.

"Ohayo Shizuo-Kun~!" Shinra laughed, watching as Shizuo's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. Ignoring the death glare he was receiving, he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where the two sat. "I thought I would come over and see how you were doing, but it seems something's gone wrong.."

Shizuo sighed and leaned back against the couch. "He doesn't remember anything, Shinra."

Shinra laughed and kneeled next to Izaya. "I realized that when I walked in, Shizuo-Kun."

Resisting the urge to kill him, Shizuo sat up and sighed. "See what's wrong with him. I'm getting in the shower."

Shinra waved him away before he turned his attention back to Izaya.

Annoyed, Shizuo turned on his heel ad stomped off to the bathroom.

"Amnesia."

"…. What?"

Shinra sighed and pointed at Izaya. "He has Amnesia. He'll recover, but it'll take some time."

Shizuo groaned and buried his face in his hands. /Great. Just fucking great…./

Izaya stood and walked over to him. "Shizuo-Kun…" Well _THAT_ was weird. "I'm sorry for our past problems. I'd like to make up for them.."

Shizuo growled and looked up at the Informant. "_Make up for it? _How the _hell _ do you expect to make up for it?" Izaya blushed and looked at him. "Well.. If you'll let me stay here-"

"That's out of the question."

"But-!"

"NO!" Shizuo roared, causing Izaya to falter. Shinra sighed and placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. "You're going to have to let him, Shizuo-Kun. None of us knows where he lives, anyways…"

Shizuo promptly face palmed before he glares at Izaya. "You better get your memories back quick, flea."

Izaya beamed down at him and smiled. "I will!"

Shinra smiled at the two. /This was just the push these two needed~/ he thought.

And so, it was decided.

For the next two weeks, Izaya would stay at Shizuo's.

Who _knows_ what could happen~?

**Tah~! Next chapter has been completed.**

**Not very long, I apologize. But I wrote this in my 6****th**** hour. ; l Orchestra bores me. xD**

**Anyways, Reviews? That little button down there wants you to molest it~ 3**


End file.
